Beautiful Lie
by MERE HOSHI
Summary: Mereka berbohong dengan mengatas namakan cinta, bukankah cinta itu sebuah jalinan suci yang didalamnya tidak dibenarkan untuk berbohong.? Lantas mengapa mereka berbohong.? Mengapa Cinta serumit ini
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

 _Suasana pemakaman hari ini begitu khusuk, tidak ada yang menangis ataupun memanggil-memanggil orang yang saat ini sedang dimasukan ke tanah. Tidak ada sanak saudara yang menghadiri acara pemakaman itu, yang ada hanyalah sahabat beserta keluarga kecilnya dan anak perempuan yang masih sangat belia._

 _Angin begitu lembut menerpa wajah putih anak itu, dia tidak menangis atau meraung, yang terlihat di bola matanya hanyalah tatapan kosong dan hampa. Dia tidak peduli dengan sahabat orang tuanya yang mengajaknya pulang, yang ia inginkan hanya berdiri dihadapan pemakaman orang tuanya._

" _Ino-chan sayang, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Fugaku, sahabat Ayahnya._

" _..." Ino tidak menjawab ataupun memberi isyarat pada Dennnis bahwa ia akan pulang._

" _ayo sayang." Tepukan halus Mikoto tidak dihiraukan Ino._

" _hufft." Menghela napas lalu melirik pada Fugaku dan menggeleng._

" _Otou-sama, biar aku saja yang menemani Ino disini. Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama tunggu saja di mobil." Sahut Sasuke._

" _tapi-." Ucapan Mikoto terpotong oleh Fugaku." Baiklah, ayo Anata." Fugaku menarik pergelangan tangan Mikoto._

" _Nanti langsung ke mobil." Ucap Mikoto tanpa menutupi rasa khawatir. Yang bersangkutan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala tanpa melepas pandangannya ke arah Heiress muda Yamanaka._

 _Setelah yakin bahwa orang tuanya sudah pergi, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Ino dan berdiri disebelahnya. Mengikuti apa yang Ino lakukan tanpa berbicara namun tatapannya terarah pada Ino._

 _Langit sudah mulai gelap tanda bahwa sebentar lagiakan turun hujan, tapi Ino tetap berdiri tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke disisinya. Hujan perlahan mulai turun menapaki tanah, semakin lama hujan itu pun mulai deras disertai petir tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Ino akan pergi._

" _hiks...hiks." Suara tangisannya mulai terdengar walau samar karena derasnya hujan._

 _Sasuke langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat." Menangislah Ino-chan, jika itu bisa membuat rasa sesak didalam dadamu berkurang." Ucap Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukannnya._

" _Okaa-chan dan Otou-chan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, kenapa mereka tidak membawaku pergi sekalian. KENAPA? KENAPA SASU-NII? KENAPA !." Teriak Ino histeris._

" _Dengar Ino-chan, kau tidak sendirian, masih ada aku Ino-chan." Seolah tidak mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan, Ino masih tetep menangis histeris._

" _Kumohon, jangan seperti ini Ino-chan. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Onii-san karena aku akan selalu berada disisimu."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang seperti itu, mau tak mau Ino pun melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan melihat pada bola matanya untuk mengetahui apakah ia berbohong, tapi sayangnya yang Ino lihat ialah sebuah kesungguhan dan ketulusan yang terpancar pada bola mata itu._

" _Kau janji...hiks ?." ucap sang heiress Yamanaka masih menangis._

" _Janji." Sambil menarik jari kelingking Ino dan mengaitkannya pada jarinya._


	2. Chapter 1

Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, aku adalah pewaris dari Yamanaka Company. Perusahaan yang bergerak pada bidang multimedia yang sekarang sedang merajai pasar ASIA, aku hidup bersama dengan Ojii-sama dan Obaa-sama karena kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal.

Hari ini hari minggu, hari yang selalu dinantikan karena waktunya untuk bersantai dirumah dan melupakan sejenak perusahaan dan berkas-berkas sialan yang selalu membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Tapi nyatanya tidak, aku sudah memiliki janji dengan sahabatku sekaligus "Onii-chan" bagiku. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang mau ia bicarakan denganku.

Lebih baik sekarang aku bersiap-siap dari pada nanti aku terkena amukannya, membayangkan amukannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri. Setelah mandi aku beregas memakai pakaian dan memilihnya secara acak.

Aku mematut diriku dicermin dan segera memoleskan makeup tipis pada wajahku.

"Cantik." Ucapku penuh bangga. _Tapi tetap saja dia tidak melihatmu sebagai wanita_ , aku tersenyum kecut dan membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh sisi diriku yang lain. Ah aku lagi-lagi mengharapkannya, sebaiknya aku segera berangkat menuju cafe.

Hari ini suasana caffe begitu ramai, mungkin karena sekarang weekend jadi banyak yang berkunjung ke caffe. Bola mataku bergerak menelusuri setiap sudut caffe ini berharap menemukan sahabatku. Ternyata ia duduk dipojokan sebelah kiri dekat jendela, tempat favoritnya. Dengan anggun aku melangkah menghampirinya.

Berharap ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang sudah berada dibelakangnya, aku segera menutup matanya dengan kedua tanganku berharap ia penasaran dengan kelakuan jahilku.

"Aku tahu itu kau Ino-chan." Tebakannya itu membuatku mengendus. Dasar menyebalkan ucapku dalam hati.

Aku masih diam dan tidak membalas ucapannya. Sadar aku tidak menjawab ucapannya, dia langsung menurunkan tanganku dan menoleh. "Benarkan itu kau." Dia tertawa melihatku cemberut karena tidak berhasil menjahilinya.

"Mengapa kau tidak berpura-pura tidak tahu saja." Ucapku merajuk dan dia hanya membalas dengan memutarkan bola mata.

"kenapa kau lama sekali. Aku hampir berlumut menunggumu." Kesalnya.

"Maaf tadi sedikit macet." Ucapku bersalah.

"Gak apa-apa, aku udah biasa kok." Ucapnya sedikit menyindir, membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ada perlu apa, kamu mengajakku berbicara diluar?." Balasku bingung.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Ucap sok misterius.

"Apa itu?." Tanyaku bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak sabaran Ino-chan, pesan minum atau makanan lah dulu". Ucapnya terkekeh geli sambil mencubit kedua pipiku yang kubalas dengan tatapan mendelik.

"Aaww sakit dobe. Kau saja yang pesankan, seperti biasanya yah". Balasku jutek.

Lalu ia memanggil pelayan cafe dan memesankan pesanan untukku. Aku memesan raspberry honey cake dan secangkir lemon tea, sedangkan dia hanya memesan kopi pahit. Ketika melihat kearahnya, dia sedang melihatku dan tersenyum lembut padaku, ah senyumannya itu hanya diperliatkan padaku dan selalu berhasil membuatku merasakan perasaan hangat yang menjalar pada tubuhku, bola matanya yang sehitam onyx tapi memabukan itu selalu sukses membuatku terhanyut dalam angan manis yang tak berujung, rambut lebatnya yang selalu membuatku iri karena tidak mempunyai rambut selebat itu, hidung mancungnya dan jangan lupakan bibir seksinya itu. Sungguh pahatan yang sempurna bukan dan dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatku, kakakku serta orang yang kucintai.

"Ino-chan"

"..."

"Apa aku sebegitu tampannya, sehingga membuatmu nyaris tak berkedip barang sedetik saja." Ia menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek serta menertawakan sikap konyolku.

"Ah itu cuman perasaanmu saja." Aku mencoba berkilah walaupun itu percuma saja.

Ketika ia hendak membalas perkataanku, tiba-tiba pelayan caffe tersebut datang dengan membawa pesanan kami. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, baik aku maupun dia hanyut dalam pikiran masing masing. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan terjulur ke arahku dan menghapus krim di sudut bibirku dan menjilatnya.

"Barusan ada krim menempel." Balasnya cuek. Sambil memakan cake aku bertanya soal dia yang tiba tiba mengundangku untuk bertemu di caffe. " Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

"Aku akan bertunangan." Balasnya santai tanpa beban seolah ucapannya itu hanyalah sebuah lolucon.

"Kau serius kan.?" Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku sudah menduga bahwa reaksimu pasti akan seperti ini, maaf sudah menyembunyikan soal ini darimu Ino-chan." Ucapnya menyesal. Aku tidak peduli dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang ia ucapkan. Kepalaku pusing, kenapa ia tega sekali menyembunyikan ini dariku.

Rasanya sakit sekali ketika mendengar bahwa pria yang kau kagumi sekaligus kau cintai akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Tapi kau tidak bisa apa-apa, jangankan mencegah pertunangan, mengungkapkan perasaan yang kau sembunyikan rapat-rapat selama ini saja tidak kau ungkapkan.

"Ino-chan."

"..."

"Hallo Ino-chan."

"Kapan" ucapku lirih.

"Dua hari lagi."

Rasanya sesak sekali tuhan, ketika ia menjawab soal pertunangan itu. Melihat binar bahagia pada matanya saja sudah membuatku ingin pergi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ino-chan."

"..."

"Ino-chan, kenapa kau melamun.?" Tepukan halus itu segera menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Hahh emm aku tidak melamun, hahaha." Seulas senyum canggung ku tunjukan kepadanya, supaya ia tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang aku begitu terluka dengan pengakuan yang ia ungkapkan barusan.

"Benarkah? Kau tau , kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Ia menatapku lembut tanpa menyadari bahwa aku sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terbuai dengan tatapan yang tidak kusukai tersebut, oh tidak bukan begitu maksudku, maksudku aku begitu menyukai tatapan yang penuh kasih sayangnya itu, tapi aku juga membenci tatapannya itu karena selalu bisa meluluhkanku.

"Aku ingin kau hadir di acara pertunanganku Ino-chan." Lanjutnya datar penuh penekanan seakan aku memang harus datang pada acara terkutuk itu, uppss.

"Akan aku usahakan untuk hadir di acara pertunanganmu, kau tahu sendiri kan jadwalku padat." Kilahku.

"Sesekali kau harus libur, tidak baik jika setiap hari kau selalu berkencan dengan berkas-berkas pentingmu itu."

"Jika pada akhirnya kau hanya menasehatiku lebih baik aku pergi." Aku segera bangkit dan ketika hendak melangkah pergi, Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau berubah Ino-chan." Matanya menatapku dengan sendu. Ayolah, kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku sudah ada janji dengan Ojii-san. Oh ya, arigatou sudah mengundangku siang ini Sasuke-kun." Langkahku sempat terhenti ketika samar-samar mendengar suaranya.

"Maaf Ino-chan."

Disisi lain ada yang menatap kepergiannya dengan nanar. "Baka." Sesalnya dalam hati.

Disepanjang jalan, Ino terus memikirkan pengakuan sahabatnya mengenai pertunangan yang sebentar lagi akan langsungkan. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang disepanjang jalan menatapnya dengan aneh. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanya lah pelukan dari neneknya. Ketika memasuki mobil ia lantas bergumam "Orang bilang bahwa mencintai itu rasanya seperti madu, manis. Tapi, Aku merasa bahwa mencintainya bagaikan menelan empedu, pahit sekali."


End file.
